Ton sourire
by MadZero
Summary: Une potion qui dérape, une image, un sourire, une obsession ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :D

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>- Harry ! Réveille toi on va être en retard ! S'écria Ron.<p>

Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui là a toujours me réveiller en hurlant, si c'était pas mon meilleur ami je le tuerai a coup d'avada kedavra !

- HARRY ! Aller tu ne vas pas aller en potion sans avoir mangé et j'ai faim moi !

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que je me bouge … Pas envie … Bon aller comme ça il arrêtera de crier comme si Voldychou avait débarqué. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche rien de tel pour me réveiller, l'eau me débarrasse de mes soucis, de tous mes cauchemars... .

Je m'habille rapidement avec ce qui me tombe sous la main et pars en direction de la salle commune, Ron et Hermione m'y attendent. Après le repas dans la grande salle, direction les cachots pour voir le seul et l'unique Severus Rogue ! On s'installe et a mon grand damne je suis encore à coté de Neville, ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas mais ce n'est pas avec lui que j'aurai un Optimal... .

- Taisez-vous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion qui permet d'acquérir une force puissante à celui qui la boit pendant deux minutes, la potion de Fortem. Les ingrédients sont au tableau. Commencez.

Je prends la direction des ingrédients quand tout à coup je reçois un coup de coude dans les cotes. Ah Non ! Pas lui...

- T'es dans mon passage le balafré !

Ne pas répondre, Ne pas répondre …

- T'es trop occupé à penser à ta pauvre sang de bourbe de mère pour m'entendre ou t'es juste débile ?

- Enfoir ….

-Mr Potter cessez ce raffut, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant reprenez le cours !

Je prends les ingrédients nécessaire, puis débute ma potion non sans fulminer contre cette fouine. Alors... Couper dans la verticale les blobus a pointe, les mettre dans le chaudron et mélanger trente fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre a feu doux. Je continue ma potion sans me rendre compte que Draco m'observe avec un sourire sadique et lance quelque chose dans ma préparation. Tout d'un coup ma potion prend une couleur violette et une épaisse fumée m'entoure. Je m'effondre.

FLASH

_Je crois que je suis dans le parc de Poudlard, sur ma branche, je l'aime bien parce que a cette heure le coucher de soleil se mélange avec le lac. C'est une vision enchanteresse qui me rend heureux. Quelqu'un arrive, je crois qu'il me parle mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Je me retourne et la seule chose que je vois à cause des reflets du soleil est son sourire … Le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu, je suis subjugué._

FIN

Il y a quelqu'un a coté de moi, vu l'odeur je suis sûrement à l'infirmerie. Encore. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé … On allait en cours de potion, je me suis assis à coté de Neville, et après j'ai eu ce rêve … il semblait si réel.

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est Mione qui est a coté de moi, elle a encore du se faire un sang d'encre comme je la connais.

- Harry ça va ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

Qu'est-ce ce que je vous disais…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- On était en cours de potion et tout d'un coup tu as été encerclé par de la fumée, quand elle a disparu tu étais endormi, on t'a emmené ici. Cela fait trois heures que tu dors.

- Autant ? Cela ma pourtant paru si court …

Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Munie de plusieurs potions.

- Mr Potter comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ca va.

- Prenez cette potion. Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose ?

-J'étais en cours de potion et après plus rien.

Je préfère ne rien dire, de toute façon ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais il semblait si réel, si seulement cette fille existait...

- Mme Pomfresh, je peux sortir ?

- Bien sûr Mr Potter, mais vous prendrez cette potion une fois par jour pendant une semaine, par simple précaution.

Il est l'heure du déjeuner, Mione et moi prenons la direction de la grande salle. Ron nous attend devant les portes… et il s'emble se disputer avec quelqu'un. Malfoy, ah qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui là, toujours la quand je ne suis pas bien, bon ce n'est pas grave je vais pouvoir me défouler sur lui.

- La fouine, t'as pas des premières années à faire chier, ou un plan cul a trouver au lieu de nous emmerder ? T'façon ce n'est pas comme si ta sale tronche allait plaire a quelqu'un.

A cet instant il se retourne et me lance un de ces fameux regards froid accompagné de son habituel sourire en coin. Je suis absorbé par ce sourire, il me dit quelque chose... Ce n'est pas comme si je trouvais Malfoy réellement moche. Avec ces cheveux blond, limite blanc, ces yeux gris munis d'une telle intensité qu'elle ferait pâlir la moindre personne qui l'importune. A part moi bien sur. Ce visage si fin, il ressemblerait presque a une fille si il n'avait pas la carrure d'un homme et ce visage si froid.

- Tu peux parler Potter, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que les vêtements trop larges sont affreux ? Ah oui j'oubliais, tu n'as pas de parents.

- Une fois pas deux Malfoy.

Sur ce, mon poing partit droit vers sa joue. Je mis toute ma rage dans celui-ci, il s'effondra. Et je pris la direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner.

N'empêche Malfoy a vraiment un sourire qui m'intrigue… .

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, donnez moi votre avis il me sera utile :D<p>

Ciao. MadZero.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :D

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR.

Excusez moi si vous trouvez que ça a été long :S

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><em>Je suis dans un manoir je crois, devant un feu de cheminée, l'air est humide c'est un air malsain à la fois chaud et humide, je déteste ça. Je me retourne, il y a Nagini. J'ai compris je suis encore dans sa tête, si seulement tout cela pouvait s'arrêter … . Tout à coup Queudever entre, il me semble qu'il porte quelque chose. Ah qu'est-ce que je ne l'aime pas celui-là, le traitre. Avec sa tète gonflée, ses vieux poils partout, si j'étais dans mon corps je crois que je vomirais partout. Il dépose ce qu'il tient au sol, c'est une femme, elle travaille au ministère je l'ai déjà vue. Elle ne bouge pas, elle semble morte.<em>

_- Mon chère Queudever, notre amie a-t-elle passé un bon séjour dans les cachots ? Elle est resplendissante._

_- Mon maître, nous avons fait ce que vous voulez, trois doloris par jour, c'est le forfait commun._

_- Elle n'a rien voulu dire ?_

_- Non, elle n'a rien dit, enfin juste qu'elle ne dirait rien._

_Je lui ordonne alors de la balancer près du panier de Nagini, il aura surement une petite faim plus tard._

_- Mon cher Harry, prépare toi …_

J'ouvre les yeux. Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose … Je regarde l'heure, 3h du matin. Je ne pourrais plus dormir alors autant que je me balade. Je prends ma cape et la carte et je me dirige vers le parc, vers mon arbre. Le ciel est clair, il y a beaucoup d'étoile mais la nuit est fraiche. Cela fait du bien. Il y a quelqu'un près de l'arbre, je m'approche doucement. Malfoy. Il dort, le voir comme ça le change complètement, il a l'air plus humain. La lune se reflète dans ces cheveux, leur donnant sa couleur, il a l'air cadavérique ainsi, mais paisible. Je m'approche plus près. Je remarque qu'une larme coule sur sa joue et que ces yeux sont rouges, il a du pleurer. Un Malfoy qui pleure c'est étonnant. Bientôt les scrouts à pétard vont voler ! Cependant cela m'intrigue, pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Il commence à se réveiller, je m'en vais.

Je pris le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, me mis dans mon lit tout en essayant de me rendormir. Malfoy était vraiment touchant ainsi … .Qu'es ce que je raconte moi ! Un Malfoy n'est pas touchant il est perfide ! Ah c'est à cause de Voldy ! Il me retourne le cerveau ! Au dodo !

(Le matin)

Ah ! Qu'es ce que j'aime le samedi. Pas de Rogue, pas de potions et seulement du quidditch ! Mon lit est tellement confortable, les autres sont déjà partis, vu qu'il n'y a aucun bruit dans le dortoir. Je prend ma douche, et retrouve Mione et Ron dans la salle commune entrain de se bécoter. Hé oui ! Ils se sont enfin déclarés leur amour ! ENFIN !

Je décide de les laisser seul, et me dirige vers mon arbre espérant que Malfoy n'y sera pas, pas envie de le voir. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai après l'avoir vu pleuré cette nuit. Il avait vraiment l'air seul … . C'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, je m'en contre fiche de se satané serpentard, péteux et imbus de lui-même ! Bon j'avoue quand même qu'il est pas mal fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être ainsi.

Assis du haut de ma branche je peux observer tout le parc, il y a des groupes ça et là, le lac a vraiment une couleur extraordinaire, il semble fait d'encre. Mes pensées dérivent, je repense à ma vie, à tout ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas fait certains choix. Et si j'avais serré la main de Malfoy il y a six ans, serait-on amis à cet instant ? Que ce serait-il passé si j'étais allé à serpentard, serai-je devenu comme lui ? Est-ce réellement le vrai Malfoy que l'on voit ou juste une facette ?

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas quelqu'un arriver, tout à coup je me sens tiré en arrière. Au sol je levais les yeux et tombais sur Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de me faire chier celui-là !

- Malfoy … t'en a pas marre ?

- De quoi donc Potty ?

- De toujours me faire chier !

- J'y peux rien c'est mon passe temps favoris, tu es tellement un débile sans cervelle qui ne comprend rien que c'est trop facile et donc très amusant. Me dit-il en me regardant sournoisement.

Puis tout à coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mis à rire, je ne pouvais pas le stopper. On aurait dit que Malfoy avais vus un fantôme. Vexé, il partit. Non mais vraiment celui la, on dirait que c'est la fin du monde pour lui. Sans que je m'y attende je perdis le contrôle de moi-même et lui courus après, je lui pris le bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Il semblait désemparé et sur le coup, l'image de Malfoy au pied de l'arbre me revint à l'esprit, son air si triste.

- Excuse-moi.

Je couru jusque a la salle commune, je savais qu'il me suivait, mais je suis trop rapide pour lui. Une fois dans le dortoir, ne voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, je me laissai tomber au sol en prise à un conflit. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? Pourquoi tout a coup le fait que Malfoy aille mal me perturbai ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, en pensant au fait que Malfoy était attendrissant quand il n'avait pas son masque.

_Je suis assis au pied de mon arbre, je regarde le ciel, quelqu'un approche. Malfoy. Il ne me parait pas agressif, il s'assoit près de moi. On discute mais je n'entends pas de quoi. Il s'approche de moi, il m'embrasse. Je sais alors que j'aurais tout abandonné pour un de ces baisers, comme si plus rien n'existais. Son corps se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, je sens son souffle saccadé contre mes lèvres, le miens doit être dans le même état. Il met sers bras autour de mes hanches, je sens que le désir monte entre nous deux. Il lâche mes lèvres et se dirige vers mon pantalon, la panique m'envahis._

- Putain Harry qu'est ce que tu fou allonger en plein milieu du dortoir !

Un rêve ! Un putain de rêve érotique avec Malfoy ! Je deviens dingue !

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, donnez moi votre avis il me sera utile :D<p>

Ciao. MadZero.


End file.
